HonoMaki Super Short Oneshot Collection
by Kanata48
Summary: A short HonoMaki oneshot collection. Might include drabbles, I will just update it with different stories whenever I have something in mind.
1. Under the rain

**[Under the rain]**

**A/N: I'm new to writing HonoMaki fanfictions so please spare me ~ XD HonoMaki is **** Ah ~ I will continue this super short oneshot if this go well...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live**

It was raining heavily. Kousaka Honoka was staring at the rain as she cursed herself for not bring her umbrella that day as the weather forecast stated that the chances of rain was only 40%. "Damn weather forecast guy... Mom asked me to take care of the shop for her today but now I can't get home because of this stupid rain!"

A familiar redhead walked pass and lightly tap on the Honoka's shoulder. "W-want to walk home together? W-we can share my umbrella..." Honoka's eyes immediately light up and nodded in accord.

"Maki-chan! I love you ~" Honoka said as they walked out of the school compound together. Upon hearing Honoka's bold confession, she immediately blushed. "W-w-what are you trying to say? I-it's just an umbrella! You don't have to say that—" The redhead turned towards the other girl as she speaks.

Smiling brightly, Honoka requested the girl to lower her umbrella as the rain got bigger every minute that they are under the rain. Honoka pulled her closer and whispered, "If I have to prove to you I won't hesitate at all, Nishikino Maki-chan."

"What are you talking about—" Before she could carry on her sentence, Honoka pressed their lips together for a few seconds before stepping back. The redhead tried to process what Honoka just did and without realizing it, she dropped the umbrella onto the ground and covered her mouth while blushing.

"I-I... Love you too." The red head continued blushing. Piling up all her courage, she took a quick look around before returning the kiss. "I will make you responsible for my first kiss, Honoka!"

End.

**~Afterwards~**

**Maki: In the end, we are soaked thanks to you, baka Honoka.**

**Honoka: Eehh... B-but—I'm sorry...**

***throws Eli-chan in***

**Eli: Why me—**

***points at HonoMaki***

**Eli: Ah... Um... I'm your OC for this one shot. I'm busy with Nozomi so I will just get to the point.**

**Honoka: Yoshhhh! I'm the main character so—**

**Eli: Do leave your comments/thoughts about this. Alright, time to go home ~ *leaves***


	2. Pocky game

**[Pocky Game]**

**A/N: Thanks for the comments for my earlier oneshots guys! That totally motivated me XD **

**Honoka: I love you guys ;_; **

**Kotori: Please continue taking care of us ~**

**Nozomi: I will washi washi everyone as a reward ~ **

**Eli: Please don't do that to the readers... **

**Nico: Let's do the disclaimer! **

**Umi: Kanata does not own Love Live or μ's (maybe just the story plot)**

**First years: We didn't have any screentime! **

A certain ginger-haired girl sat on a sofa in her living room and sighed as she randomly switches to a television program. She watched the show as she munched on a box of pocky that she has just brought from the convenient store.

"Ah ~ So boring... Mom and Yukiho went out to get some grocery. Maybe I should ask Maki-chan to come over to play?"

A red-headed girl crept towards the girl and hug her from behind. "Call me for?" Nishikino Maki whispered into her ears.

Honoka fell off the sofa as she blushed. "H-h-how did you get in here?" Honoka asked. "Hmm... I saw Yukiho at the supermarket. She said I can come over and stay overnight since your mom and your sister won't be coming home tonight." Maki recalled and explain the situation.

"Won't be home tonight?! What about my dinner? And... How did you come in again?"

Maki took out a key from her pocket. "I think they were going to a resort for the night. They won a ticket from the market district." Maki toss the key to Honoka before pulling her up.

"So you haven't had your dinner? And... Pocky?" Maki eyed the box of pocky lying innocently on the sofa. Honoka sat down on the sofa and took a pocky out to eat.

"I was hungry... And Yukiho and mom betrayed me and left me at home!" Honoka cried. Maki sighed and sat down on the sofa as well, making herself at home. "Don't cry over that. I can always bring you to one right?" Maki pat Honoka's head and took a pocky for herself.

Honoka jumped up and faced Maki who had her pocky in her mouth. "Hmm... Looks delicious." Honoka thought and she bent over and bite the other end of the pocky, making the other girl blush.

Honoka sat on Maki's lap conveniently and started to bite the pocky. "W-w-wait! I haven't—" Before Maki could complete her sentence, Honoka kissed the red-head before swallowing the pocky. "Thanks for the dinner ~"

"Want to shower?" Honoka asked the blushing red-head and extended her hand for the other girl. "Y-yeah... And I will make proper dinner as well. I brought the ingredients anyway. It will be a watse if I don't cook right?" Maki grabbed Honoka's hand.

**End.**

~Extra~

_In the bathroom..._

Honoka: Maki did say she wants to bring me to a resort r-right? *blush*

Maki: Honoka? Why is your face red? Do you want to get out of the bath?

Honoka: N-No... I'm fine. Maki-chan is so bold though ~ *blush more*

Maki: Huh? What are you talking about?


	3. Personal Maid For A Day

**[Personal Maid For A Day]**

**A/N: This fanfiction**** was requested by Misaki Tokura on '****HonoMaki Kingdom****' page.**

**Nozomi: Take a bag of potato chips and enjoy the story!**

Nishikino Maki looked through her bag to find a book of handmade tickets that Kousaka Honoka and μ's had given her few months back on her birthday. "What's this? I haven't really look through it..."

Every single tickets had different tasks for Honoka or other members to do. "Oh right. They said I could use this if I need any help from them..." Maki said as she flipped through interesting tasks that was written on it. There was even one written by Sonoda Umi which states 'Ticket for archery lessons'. Another was from Minami Kotori which states 'Ticket for alpaca petting'.

"Why alpaca..." Maki stared with a blank look on her face.

There was one special gold ticket at the back. "This ticket is for us to ask Maki-chan for help! Bring this ticket and show Nozomi or Eli for lucky draw." Maki read aloud.

Maki unconsciously took the gold ticket and head towards the club room. When she opened the door, she found Honoka at the door waiting for her like a puppy waiting for its master to come home. "Maki-chan ~" Honoka pounced on Maki.

"A puppy..." Nozomi thought and giggled at the sight. Maki smacked Honoka's head and dragged her into the club room.

Honoka sat next to Maki while she set her bag aside. "Nozomi, this ticket..." Maki showed her the gold ticket.

"Ah! That ticket was for—" Honoka jumped up excitedly. Maki looked at Nozomi and Honoka curiously.

When everyone came to the club room, Eli took out a box that was neatly decorated and placed it in the middle of the table while everyone gathered around it. "Alright! Let's get this started!" Hoshizora Rin shouted and grinned at Honoka. The both of them smiled suspiciously and turned to Maki.

"Idiots..." Umi sighed.

"That will be 5 lovecas." Eli joked. Everyone froze and stared at Eli before laughing. Maki put her arm into the box, picked a piece of paper and pass it to Nozomi.

"Let's see..." Nozomi carefully opened up the folded piece of paper and read the words on it.

"Choose someone to be your master." Nozomi read aloud.

"What?!" Maki shouted and stepped back. Nozomi showed Maki the piece paper to confirm what she just said.

"Why must it be this... Argh." Maki sighed. She thought through and pointed at Honoka.

"Honoka...sama." Maki blushed and looked away.

**To Be continued.**

**A/N: If you spot any mistakes, don't mind. I'm really busy but I will definitely make time for HonoMaki (and SIF). Because why not? **

**Honoka: Kanata has started her own HonoMaki page, '****HonoMaki For Life****' ****Support the page onegai! **

**Eli: I'm waiting for readers to give feedbacks—**

**Nozomi: *covers Eli's mouth* We had enough screen time the other day ~**

**Eli: *died of Nozomi's oppai pressing against her back***


End file.
